


WOOING THE HOUND?!

by dirksandor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But in my heart Sandor Clegane will always be Rory Mccann. (, Does it even make sense?, Multi, My mind tells me that Rory Mccann looks nothing like Sandor Clegane., Role Reversal (Sort of), Same age Sansa And Sandor, Secret Admirer, Un beta'd so read in your own risk, modern high school au, not so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksandor/pseuds/dirksandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor "The Hound" Clegane got a secret admirer....or a prankster on his heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for you all.
> 
> Can't brush this silly idea off my head so I decided to give it a go.
> 
> Also this work is un beta'd so I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors that you'll likely encounter as you read this. English is not my native language.
> 
> Hope you'll like this....

Sandor heard giggling from most of the girls he happened to pass by on his way to his locker room and he could swear that the giggling and their assessing gaze were directed to him.

                _“What in the seven hells?”_ , he fumed, suddenly uncomfortable. Sure he’d been the object of his schoolmates’ fascination even then (though he suspects that it’s mostly out of grim curiosity – to his grisly scars or to his obscenely rude and gruff behaviour). He is used to that but today seems different, and it’s making him nervous that he can’t seem to put a finger on why their fascination with him today seems more than a little….off?

                “Ohhh, what would I do if I’ll have a secret admirer like that?”, he “overheard” Margaery told her cousin while eyeing him. She and her cousin then flashed him with breath taking smiles before walking away.

                Gods be good! Are they referring to him? He’s not a secret admirer for fuck’s sake!

                “Oh really? Not a secret admirer at all?”, his irritating inner voice mocked him. Oh sure he is, Gods damn it, he’s secretly grovelling for that pretty redhead named Sansa Stark for what, two years now if he’s being honest with himself. But fuck he’ll die first before he’ll let his secret out.

                At one dreadful moment he feared that maybe someone had finally seen through his stoic and hateful façade and deduced his feelings for the pretty Stark girl and decided that it is entertaining to let the whole campus know about how ridiculous and pathetic it seems, that a boy as gruesomely disfigured like him would harbour a crush on one of Kings Landing High Schools’ prettiest and most popular girls.

                At the thought he growled and glowered at another pair of obviously giggling girls coming his way and seizing him up. They seemed to start when they noticed him looking daggers at them but resumed their animated banter and girlish jabbering at once when he turned his back on them.

That’s odd usually people especially girls would cower under his withering gaze, not just momentarily stop upon seeing him so pissed off then continue cheerfully after his visual reprimand, so what in seven hells is really happening today?

                “Fucking hells!’, he seethed and stalked toward his locker. His thoughts are jumbled, he couldn’t in the life of him decipher what the looks and giggles means. And if by the cruel jape of the Gods his feeling for Sansa was revealed without his consent or knowledge (like he thought earlier) Gods help whoever is responsible for his audacity. He’ll be answering dearly for what he’d done! Damn him to the seven hells and back!

                He arrived at his locker and warily looked all around him dreading but waiting for someone to tease or mock him but it never came. No one is around. Maybe they fled when they saw his raging face. Still looking to the right he groped for his locker’s door. He didn’t have to look since he had it memorized, every crags and scrapes of it. Until his hand touched an unfamiliar object attached to its door.

                _“What the bleeding fuck…..!”_ , he almost hollered because of his surprise. Taped into his locker’s door is a plastic bag. Inside is a brand new football that upon inspection is the ball the he wanted to buy for months now but can’t since it is too costly. It is wrapped in an outrageously fancy see – through plastic wrapper complete with little ribbons and frills. There were also some chocolates to go with it and a dainty looking card. Thankfully there are no flowers of any sort. He eyed the items inside the bag suspiciously. Who in the bleeding hells would leave a gift like those for the Hound?

                Tentatively he reached out with an unsure hand inside the plastic bag and picked up the card. And almost choked on what he saw. Inside the card, in neat cut out letters it read:

                _Sandor,_

_You know you have a beautiful name and I refuse to call you by that terrible nick name of yours. You may not know but I like you more than you ever know. I’ve been feeling this way for way too long now and though I’m convincing myself that I’m content to just admire you from afar, my heart just won’t let me continue this charade._

_Your Secret Admirer_

               

               

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

            _“What in seven buggering, fucking hells?! Secret admirer? What fucking nonsense is this?”_ , Sandor thought, inwardly cursing, picking the plastic bag off his locker door. He eyed it like it could suddenly bite a piece of his face off then back to the card the he held in his other hand. A frightening scowl gradually forming on his face.

                So this is the reason why everyone suddenly developed an interest on his buggering face other than gawking at him in pure horror. He could even recall Margaery and her cousin smiling at him earlier. Fuck that was new since they only give him the barest of glimpses then.

                This could only be a prank! Because what girl in her right fucking mind would like him? Him of all people? A too big, disfigured brute of a boy. Secret admirer? Oh for fucks sake!

                Oh of course he did inspire emotion from the opposite sex before, but aside from disgust, pity or horror there were nothing else that he could actually recall. Only his mother and little sister could ever look him straight in the face without pity or repulsion.

                But the question is still there: “Who for Pete’s sake would give him gifts like these? And then coined herself (if it’s even a “she”) as a secret admirer?

                Gods this could only be a prank, and a cruel one at that.

                He’s almost feeling sorry for himself until the strident ringing of the bell shook him out of his reverie.

                The sound seemed to push the growing loathing and self-pity that he was feeling away but at the same time fuelling his anger from earlier, when he was being uneasy about the looks and unwanted attention he was garnering from everyone else especially from the girls.

                He growled and pushed the items inside his locker. He would deal with that “secret admirer” thing later. For now he should go to his class or he’ll be more than late than he already is.

                From a dimly lit corner, a pair of bright, curious grey eyes silently watched the Hound and his reactions to the gifts, a tentative smile gracing her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...been quite busy these past few days so...
> 
> I know it's short but I hope you like it...
> 
> Who do you think is the girl with the bright, curious grey eyes? 
> 
> Do you think she's Sandor's secret admirer?


	3. CHAPTER 3

            The gossip is all over KL High in a matter of hours.

            “Hey do you know that the Hound got a secret admirer?”, Sansa heard her friend Mya whisper to Myranda and upon the mention of Sandor’s nickname her ears perked up. Though it took a while for her brain to process the information and she almost choked on the lemon cake that she’d been savouring when the implication of Mya’s statement hit her.

**“WHAT?!”** , she blurted.

             “Hey! Sans are you alright?”, Mya asked, clearly stunned by her outburst.

             “Y –yes, I’m s – sorry….what did you say?”, she asked bewildered and a little panicky for her taste.

             Mya gave her a baffled gaze before responding.

             “The Hound got a secret admirer! But he doesn’t seem a bit happy about it, if anything he seems to be a tad grumpier than before. Truth is everyone’s been trying to get out of his way since the incident in the locker room.”

             “A… a secret admirer? But w  –who!”, she stammered.

_“What….a secret admirer?! Sandor got a secret admirer!”_ , she’s internally screaming though in the outside she’s struggling to stay calm but she feared that she’s failing considerably.

            “Nobody knows who the girl is yet. But the alleged secret admirer even gave him an expensive football, several chocolates and a card! She taped it on his locker’s door.”

_“Ohmyfuckinggods………………………………………………………!”_

            “Oh my Gods that’s so romantic!”, Myranda swooned.

            “And a brave one too, that girl!”, she added with a chuckle all the while giving Sansa a sly peek.

            “Isn’t she Sansa dear?”

            “W – who?”, Sansa answered distractedly, her head still reeling from the impact of Mya's words.

            “The Hounds secret admirer, isn’t she brave?”, Myranda said grinning.

            Sansa can’t help but frown and almost snarled. Like the way she’d seen Sandor did often. _Brave?!_ A _bitch_ more like! She felt herself blush instantly. She’s mortified that she’d use that term to describe a girl that she doesn’t even know. And why’s that?

            Oh well she’s terribly jealous, that’s why. She’s been secretly mooning over Sandor Clegane for years now.

            She’s been  desperately andddddd hopelessly concealing her ever burgeoning feelings for her sister’s friend. And having him hanging out with her in their house in the regular basis wasn’t helping in the least.

            It’s not that he’s being chummy with her. NO! Quite the contrary. He doesn’t pay her any mind at all and that behaviour is slowly but surely having a toll on her. She’s doing every subtle way to make him notice her but to no avail.

            Sometimes she thinks that she wanted to be jealous of Arya but found that she couldn’t, they’re just friends, no questions about that. Besides Arya had a boyfriend, Gendry and even he is also friends with Sandor.

            “Hey! Earth to Sansa!”, Mya called dramatically and waved her hand in front of her face. Startled and face blazing as red as her hair she voiced out what she had in mind.

            “Not brave, a BITCH!”, she almost yelled, _Oppppppppppppppppps!_ Oh gods! Did she _really_ said that aloud? Oh nooooooo!

            Her friends gasped and looked at her like she’d grown a second head. Her face mirroring their shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooppppppppsie! Someones really pissed off and terribly jealous! Looked like her secret's been compromised too!
> 
> If that will happen to you what will you do? 
> 
> Anddddd most importantly.....................
> 
> Blue eyed Sansa's not Sandor secret admirer so who might she be?


	4. CHAPTER

“Oh my Gods! I knew it! I knew it!”, Myranda practically danced around the still gaping Sansa who’s too stunned by her own outburst to even speak.

“What are you……..”, Mya started to ask and then………..

“Oh my gods!”, She gasped and looked at Sansa with an unbelieving look on her face.

“You’re jealous! Oh my fucking Gods! You. Are. Jealous! Are you in love with the fucking Hound?”, Mya accused and then laughed.

Mya’s reaction seemed to shake Sansa out of her trance.

“What?!”, her trepidation earlier because of her outburst suddenly morphed into defensiveness because of her friend’s reaction.

“How dare you insult Sandor like that?!”, she snarled. THAT made Mya stop her rambunctious laughter and Myranda’s hilarious prancing around her.

“He’s not a fucking dog for fucks sake so quit calling him that! And he’s not the brute that most of you people here believe he is!”, She raged, oh she seethed like crazy, all red faced, eyes ablazed and balled fist. She panted, trying her hardest to calm her rugged breathing, willing herself to calm the fuck down. She closed her eyes and counted from 1 through 10 to help compose herself.

She slowly opened her eyes after sometime….embarrassment slowly sinking in.

_“Oh my gods….now what? They not only found out about my feelings for Sandor, I also snarled at them like a crazy banshee. What would they think of me now. Stupid Sansa! Really stupid!”_ , she silently berated herself. Gods gracious! Imagine the lady – like Sansa Stark acting as ungraciously like that in front of her friends? _Oh Gods indeed!_

But to her astonishment instead of answering rage, bafflement or disgust for her their facial expressions just show mirth and understanding? No not understanding but just plain acceptance?

“Look I –I’m sorry guys. I don’t mean to……”, she began appologically.

“No! Sansa don’t! We’re the one who should say sorry. We’re not making fun of either of you, believe that. You know I’m just happy – no ecstatic is the right word I guess that my intuition turned out to be right. Oh my Gods I can’t believe that I guessed it right that you fancy Sandor Clegane. Go girl! He’ll be a fine catch if you’ll ask me!”, Myranda nudged her and gave her a naughty wink.

“Uh yeah, I’m sorry too Sans! I can’t believe how rude I behaved. I’m not insulting him, believe me it’s not my intention! I’m laughing at myself for being blind and deaf, all this time you’re mooning over him and I don’t even had a clue? Oh wow how daft can I be! Myranda’s right you know Sandor’s face will never be pretty like that golden boy Margaery Tyrell’s been bragging about but umm his other parts will likely make up for that.”, she grinned wickedly after her statement.

At her friends’ speeches, which apparently made to encourage her feelings for Sandor, her anger slowly dissipated and she can’t help but laugh.

“Oh Gods! You guys are unbelievable! Here I am worrying myself sick that you won’t approve of my feelings for him and now you’re telling me to pursue him!”, She grinned and her laughter was infectious. They spent some time talking about her feelings for Sandor and when did she discovered that she liked him. About how Sandor seem to command all the attention of the people whenever and wherever he go and how oblivious he seems to all of his attributes. Of how daunting he looks but how gentle he could be to his little sister. And how Elinor’s admirers shook with fear at mere mention of his name. Oh Gods Sansa knows how protective he could be, to Elinor and even to Arya. She could only wish that he could be the same to her.

“Oh Sans! You should do something to make him notice you!”, Myranda said excitedly. She knows what that look she’d been giving her means. That she’ll ask her to go shopping with her. Probably to shop for clothes in the guise of buying her a new wardrobe just to make Sandor notice her.

“Oh no Myr, I’m not going shopping for clothes to make him notice me! I’ve done that before….but to no avail. I’m sorry.”, she recounted in a sad voice. She remembered how it happened. She bought a new dress, a simple, elegant one that matches her hair and fair skin avidly and wear it to impress Sandor one Saturday that she knew that he will be hanging with Arya and their other friends at their house but as soon as his eyes met hers and swiftly appraised her….nothing. Not even a smile at her direction. Uh she doesn’t even know how to feel nor react. What would she really expect? That the very quiet, hunk of a boy like Sandor would praise her of better yet flirt with her? Oh yeah she felt silly and very disappointed so no she’s not doing something like that again.

They’d been discussing other things to do or try in order to entice Sandor’s attention when they remembered that thing that entirely slipped their minds because of Sansa’s mind – boggling revelation, that Sandor has a secret admirer! A competition, that calls for an immediate solution. They’d been talking about who might she be and how will Sansa counter her “attack” on Sandor very ardently that they failed to noticed  a silhouette of a girl hiding behind the lockers to their right.

_“So you are MY competition ……let’s see about that!”_ , the girl smirk to herself and walk silently away from the place where Sansa and her friends are still sitting and talking.

  
                                                                                                                                                                             

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh?! Sorry for the lengthy wait been busy as hell these past few days.....
> 
> So how's this?


	5. CHAPTER 5

Sandor’s been feeling the aftershocks of what happened earlier in the day inside the locker room. Jaime Fucking Lannister’s been bugging him about that he’s been seriously considering bashing his pompous head in since this morning. Bronn, Gendry and Oberyn were no better. Even Arya and his sister Elinor’s been pestering him with endless questions about this alleged secret admirer.

“Shut the fuck up all of you! It’s not like I know who she is?! So there’d no need to bombard me with your useless questions.”, _If it’s even a she_ , he grumbled to himself frowning deeply and glaring at his friends.

“I heard that your secret admirer even bought you that football that you’ve been eyeing for the last couple of months down the shopping center. Can I see it?”, Arya asked excitedly, shaking his forearm rather wildly; a shit –eating grin almost splitting her face in her excitement.

“Uh no! I’ve left the bloody thing inside my locker. I’m not going to retrieve it for you!”, he shrugged off Arya’s death grip on his arm. Sometimes he wanted to ask himself why in seven hells is he even friends with this little hellion.

“But whyyyyyy!? I want to see it please Sandor!”, Arya proceeded to tugged at his arm. Willing him to stand and retrieve the object of her current obsession from the said place where he left it.

“No! I won’t do that so leave it be!”, He all but snarled, yanking his arm away from Arya’s grip, all the while fixing her a withering scowl. He’s not interested in touching the bloody thing again before knowing first what really is happening.

“ _Secret admirer!”_

Hah! He’s not buying that terrible shite! And if this is indeed a cruel prank like he thought earlier then he’ll never stop until he brought that prankster to heel. He’ll pay dearly for this! He seethed even more at the thought.

“Okay! Okay! Grumpy bastard! You don’t need to be so grouchy.”, she sneered not even amused at his flaring temper.

“Maybe we need to keep surveillance to see who’s the Hound’s secret admirer!”, Jaime suggested with a laugh and Bronn and Oberyn snickered at that. Gendry on the other hand nudged Elinor playfully, noticing that Sandor’s little sister’s been struggling not to let out a very unlady – like guffaw.

“SHUT UP you cunts! It’s not even funny!”, he barked. Fuck this! He’s beyond pissed, being gawked at earlier the day because of his “admirer’s” antics at the locker room then now having to endure his "friends"’ obnoxious nosiness. Even his usually bashful sister’s being a pain in his ass today. Great, just fucking great!

His outburst doesn’t faze them in the least; it even seemed to encourage their amusement.

“Stop that!”, be all but bellowed, causing other students to look their way and thus gaining further unwanted attention.

“Stop that!”, he repeated quietly albeit furiously.

“Just make sure nobody from the lot of you is playing this stupid and outrageous game of being my “secret admirer” or else I’ll have your hide decorating my locker’s door one of these days!”, He snarled and stalked off the room.

THAT made them sober, mouths agape in astonishment.

What in the bloody hells is _that_!?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts guys?!


	6. CHAPTER 6

“Oh no were going to be late darn it! How long have we been here talking?”, Mya practically panicked.

“Let's go! Mrs. Baratheon will surely give us an earful, again.”, Myranda sighted. Sansa cringed visibly at that. It is known throughout the campus that Cersie is a force not to be reckoned with. She's abrasive and most of the time she could be a downright bitch and her bitchiness is becoming more and more frequent and pronounced these past few months, and she wouldn't want to be in her unfavored list more than she is now.

Thankfully they arrived just in time. As they sat at the back of the room she happened to catch a glimpse of that dark – haired beauty that was Almira Martell who is amiably smiling at her seatmate at the moment. She's Dornish, a transferee who arrived here at KL High just a year ago.

She doesn't know why but she developed a dislike for the Dornish beauty since maybe a couple of months ago.

No, not hatred because hate is such a strong word to describe what she is feeling for the girl. Maybe it's more of an annoyance or something like that, which in her case was quiet rare since she's such an empathetic girl, always trying to please and be nice to people. She's also that kind of girl that was always looking for the good side of everyone else around her.

Maybe it's just because she and Almira are as different as night and day, as the sun and the moon. For while she's a proper lady through and through – timid and rather reserved Almira on the other hand is outspoken and a tad intense. She's conservative almost to a fault while Almira is more the “liberated” type of girl.

Just like today, Almira is wearing a somewhat revealing top paired with a tight, form fitting jeans that accentuated her long, shapely legs, a red fuck – me heels complete her outfit. Sansa on the other hand was wearing a delicate floral dress that emphasized her lush curves. It seems that the only similarity that could be attributed to both of them is that they both are from affluent families, powerful both in their business and even in politics.

A pointed “Ehermmmm”, pulled Sansa out of her trance, and blushed crimson when her eyes met the obviously glaring Cersie. _Oh fuck!_

She heeded the palpable visual reprimand and tried her best to focus all her attention on their lessons.

The shrill ringing of the bell pulled her out of the admonishment - induced focus. She never felt so relieved before in her life to be out of her class.

In her haste to get out of the room she failed to notice someone barring her way. She mumbled an apology to the person she happened to bump into and had to stifle a gasp from escaping her lips when she found herself face to face with the object of her musing earlier – Almira Martell.

She wore a sardonic smirk, her piercing grey eyes bright with amusement and something else that she could not name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...... liked it or not?
> 
> Lemme know....


	7. Chapter 7

“If I were you sweet Sansa I’ll look for another tree to rub my pretty feathers on, don’t even think of wandering near mine.”,   

“Sans!! Hey! Let’s go, were going to miss the football team’s practice if you’ll keep on staring at that wall for yet another minute.”, Myranda tugged at her arm, looking quite grumpy at the prospect of being late. 

For several days now Almira’s cryptic message and derisive smirk were paramount in her thoughts and she must admit that she’s somehow very affected by it though she for the love of God can’t even think of a single reason why Almira said something like that to her. And if somebody else had seen her then – by the way she’s looking at her they will be no doubt as confuse as she was. She looked so feral, like a female wolf ready to defend her pups or mate from an intruder. At least that’s what she thought she sensed. But the question is why? What prompted Almira to whisper those words at her ears? Why do her words sounded so much like a threat? 

“Sans!!!!”, Mya and Myranda simultaneously yelled near her ears and she automatically winced. Damn that hurts! She let out an annoyed huff to show her irritation.

“Okay! Let’s go, you know there’s really no need for you two to box my earwax out of my poor ears!” 

When they arrived at the football field she noted that there is a prominent increase in the number of spectators watching the team’s practice. And among them is a hauntingly familiar face – Almira! 

“What is she doing here?”, Sansa thought suddenly, alarmed though she doubted that she knew why. Truth be told she’s not looking forward to seeing that girl again so soon, well out of the classroom that is. 

She also quite wary of the way that girl is looking at her these past few days like she’s some sort of a competition. 

Her troubled thoughts about the girl was interrupted when the said girl suddenly gave a very unlady – like whoop and her eyes tersely snapped to the field to see what excited the dark – haired beauty.

Her eyes widened a bit when her gaze landed on Jaime Lannister and Sandor Clegane’s tangled forms. Muscles bulging and faces contoured as they battled over the coveted football. She vaguely heard them utter unrepeatable obscenities at one another as they continue to best each other while still entangled almost at every limb. Eventually the Hound’s broader built and obvious strength won as he yanked the ball hard from KL’s Golden Boy’s hands. He regarded Jaime contemptuously before tossing the ball to a waiting team mate. Jaime on the other hand graciously lifted both hands and sneered at him disdainfully. Truth is if she doesn’t know that they were friends she’ll surely think that they truly despise each other according to how they look at one another at the moment. 

The practice game proceed with much excitement than most of the other team practices that they “chanced” to watch and all her unease about Almira diminished as all her attention gradually turned towards Sandor and his prowess at playing the game. His fierceness all but took Sansa’s breath away, not once in her life did she knew someone to be so daunting without even trying as him. All he has to do is to show his imposing presence and most if not all will cower almost automatically under his penetrating gaze. He also has that same effect on her especially during the first few times that she saw him; she was in fact been afraid of him then. 

No, not because of his scars but because of his eyes. No, it’s not that she doesn’t find his eyes to be attractive, in fact he has very beautiful eyes the color of a fine flint, what’s so disturbing about them is that they looked so…..angry. Blatant rage seems to be always lurking at their depths and she doesn’t have the courage to ask him about the reason why he always appears to be so livid. Hells, she doesn’t even possess the nerve to approach him at all!

“Fucking hells Lannister!”, Sansa flinched when she heard Sandor’s raging voice. Her eyes sought his towering form and gasped as she found him visibly shaking with rage as he seethed at a laughing Jaime who’s so lost in his mirth that he was doubled over and clutching at his side while his whole body was being racked by furious laughter. Sandor on the other hand is currently eyeing his ruined shirt like it would suddenly grow fangs at any moment now and gobble him up. His previously immaculate jersey (which in Sansa’s opinion hugged his magnificent frame flawlessly moments ago) now embraced his perfect midriff like a lover because Jaime fucking Lannister decided that it is somehow fun to throw a bucketful of ice cold water to an unassuming Clegane. 

“Fucking hells, indeed!”, Sansa thought with awe. Gods! Sandor Clegane’s body is indeed drool – worthy! She suddenly had this insane wish to see what’s the shirt is currently hugging.

“You’re a buggering cunt Lannister, do you even know that?”, Sandor raged, looking like he’ll punch Jaime’s amused face any moment now but did not, just proceeded to take off his soaking shirt. 

“Gods be good!”,  Sansa thought. “Ohmyfuckinggods…………………………………….!” Was her last coherent thought before her eyes were lost to an unbelievably broad, hairy chest, perfect pectorals and chiselled abdomen so impeccable and undeniably preposterous for an 18 year old boy. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay....


	8. CHAPTER 8

“OH. MY. GOODNESS! Hound you’re a fucking bombshell! Look at ALL that!”, even at her current distance Sansa could clearly hear her sister Arya hollering near Sandor’s locker and she almost bolted right there and then. 

“What in the world is she talking about?”, She thought then gasped audibly at a sudden rush of trepidation when she realized what might have cause Arya to shriek like that. It was so out of character for her hellion of a sister to be so excited about something especially if that something does not concern her. Which is clearly the case here, Arya’s excitement could only mean one thing if she’s there at Sandor’s locker and saying things like that – Sandor’s secret admirer! 

Against her better judgement she found herself walking to where they are talking. 

Sansa’s jaw instantly dropped open and her eyes almost bulged out of its sockets when she saw what her sister was so excited about. Taped there in Sandor’s locker door are not ONE but TWO enormous plastic bags that held an assortment of gifts.  The one on the right is a light blue one the held a massive stuffed hound that said “Hug Me!” that held several CDs or so it seemed along with several bars of chocolates. The other one is a mint green plastic bag that held a box that looks like it contained a pair of shoes and an unmistakable jersey the color of autumn yellow - the color that Sandor favoured most. The second bag also contained several protein bars instead of chocolates. Oh Gods! What’s the meaning of this? There’s more than one secret admirer now?

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”, Sandor’s gravelly voice bellowed and almost made her jump out of her skin. She turned and saw Sandor for the first time. His stance was tense and on his face a maelstrom of emotions fought for dominance. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake they’re not kidding you Hound, they’re saying by sending you these gifts that they like you!”, Arya countered reaching for the gifts in the mint green plastic bag. 

“God’s these are so exquisite! Look at these! Fucking hells these shoes costs a fortune and looks like the size is just right on you.”, Arya chatted, eyes shining while inspecting the contents of the bag. 

“Look! A new jersey for you!”, she picked up the yellow jersey and presented it to Sandor. A small piece of paper slid out of its folded form and floated in the air until it finally landed face up on the floor beneath. Written on it in a neat typewritten letters are the words: 

“A new jersey for my beloved Hound. I hated Lannister for what he did to you yesterday but I must admit that your physique is so much better than what my imagination had conjured, might be I’ll thank him for that by sending him a small token.

 BTW I hope you’ll like these gifts and hopefully the sizes are just right.”

Vixen

  


“Vixen oh sure!”, Arya chuckled, looking very amused. 

“I wish the gods would grace me even a peek of the face of this admirer of yours Hound and see for myself if she really looks like what she claims to be.”, She shoved at Sandor’s forearm and laughed a little harder when he fixed her with an irate glare. 

Arya resumed her nosy inspection of Sandor’s gift once she recovered from her intense fit of laughter. 

The stuffed hound in the blue plastic bag is so gigantic but still so adorable. In its chest in red letters a sign read: “Hug Me!” caught Sansa’s attention while it held in its front paws several CDs of some of Sandor’s favourite heavy metal bands. 

Her sister let out a whoop of astonishment at the gifts. 

“Whew! Hound these gifts are not only amazing but man they’re expensive too huh?”

“Expensive but lost their worth on me.”, Sandor scoffed. 

Arya looked like she’s about to say something to Sandor when Sansa noticed a powder blue note peaking just behind the CDs.  She itched to pick it up and read it to know what it’s all about when Sandor took notice and picked it up. Her hellion of a sister promptly made a grab for it and proceeded to read it rather loudly.

Dear Sandor,

Yesterday I saw this stuffed hound at a shop and it reminded me of you since I know that you love dogs more than anything so I decided to buy it and send it to you. I bought a complete replica of this and will keep it near my bed at all times to remind me of you. Hope you’ll like the CDs too. 

Your Secret Admirer

Sansa recoiled at what she heard and read earlier and felt the familiar sting of jealousy when she fully comprehends the meaning of what she had witnessed today. It’s just a small blessing that neither Sandor nor her sister seems to notice her standing there. She retreated silently out of the locker room with a heavy heart. Thinking about what she could possibly do now that the boy she likes so much not only had a secret admirer but two.

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a slow burn, a very slowwwww burnnnn more like...apologies for those who like it fast and furious?! £0£!


	9. CHAPTER 9

Classes and football practices came and went and so as the gifts for the Hound. Sansa was beside herself with worry. About how could she keep up to Sandor’s admirers’ remains an elusive mystery for her. Fine she’d attempted to send a couple of gifts herself only to held back at the very last minute. Every time she chickened out she cursed herself especially during those times when Arya bragged about how fascinating and extravagant were those gifts that she always snatch out of Sandor’s locker every time. Since the Hound seems adamant about not touching any of them no matter how expensive or flattering they were. 

The thought of Sandor somehow not impressed with the gifts gave her a flicker of hope but that’s it. Even if he does not appear thrilled about him having admirers the issue is still there, that girls out there were trying to win him and who knows what they will do next. Maybe they’ll come forward and try to entice him with more that sweet words and lavish gifts? And how will she cope with that? When the mere thought of some other girls showering him with gifts infuriates her to the seven hells? 

She secretly shuddered at the thought. 

She rounded a corner near Sandor’s locker to see if he’s still there. She looked at her watch to confirm that he’s more or less still there extracting his books and prepare herself for an opportunity to steal a peek at him.

Her steps faltered at a familiar voice, the sultry and accented voice of Almira Martell. 

“So Sandor would you go to Jaime’s party tonight?”, the sweetness of that girl’s voice is cloying and irritating to Sansa’s ears. The nerve of that girl! She’s both outraged and shocked! What would that girl wanted with Sandor? 

“I know that you two are friends.”

“Um yeah, we are but I’m still not sure about going.”, her heart did a little dance when she heard his raspy voice. 

“And why is that?”, Almira all but purred.

“I’m expected to come home early today.”, she heard Sandor gave an exasperated sigh like he really wanted to go but cannot. 

“I’m doing some important errand and I don’t know if I could finish them on time. Also my car broke down yesterday and it’s still there sitting at Mikken’s shop only half repaired up to now. Jaime’s house is quite far from my house so I think I won’t make it tonight, maybe some other time.”

“Why such a pity, but I could fetch you up at your house if you like.”, Sansa entered the locker room in time to see Almira giving Sandor a saccharine smile while gazing flirtatiously at his molten silver eyes a delicate hand resting at one of his impressive biceps.

She saw Sandor’s eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. Is he’s flattered? Uh she hoped not. Then something suddenly flashed in her mind.

At first she thought it was jealousy but it’s something else. 

No not jealousy but an understanding. This girl might be one of those persistent admirers of his! The knowledge scared her but what this girl is doing right before her eyes scared her more. Is she trying to woo the Hound in another way? She’s not only giving him gifts and sweet words now but worming her way into Sandor’s consciousness by approaching him and flattering him and right before her eyes! How did she become so oblivious with this girl? 

“If I were you sweet Sansa I’ll look for another tree to rub my pretty feathers on, don’t even think of wandering near mine.”

Suddenly these words’ meaning became clear to her, all of the sudden she understood why the seemingly cryptic message seems like a blatant warning then. She wanted to smack herself! Is she really that naïve? 

An alien feeling abruptly seize Sansa at the sight of that girl Almira subtly caressing her Sandor’s forearm. 

Sandor’s words were brutally cut off by the red haired beauty’s sudden arrival, with a reason she only could tell - Sansa marched resolutely toward him and Almira wrenching the girl’s hands off him in the process. She regarded them coolly, a determined look on her face and startling blue eyes and told them or rather Almira something that left his jaw hanging slack.

“No he’s not coming with you because he’s going to our house for my birthday party tonight.”, the little bird told Almira with a smirk. 

“Now Sandor don’t tell me you forgot? Please don’t disappoint me you already said that you’ll come.”, she smiled coyly at him, a slight blush creeping up her beautiful face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long absence, so much crap had happened 2 me these past few days. Decided to vent some of my frustrations into writing this chapter. 
> 
> Hope its not a frustration though.....


	10. CHAPTER 10

To say that Sandor is stunned is a big understatement, he’s blown! 

Sansa fucking Stark, the girl of his every dream (wholesome or not) is not only talking to him she just asked him to go to her birthday party tonight.

 Is she even asking, because his mind is trying to trick him into believing that she just gave him an order to go? The thought is hilarious if not for the bizarreness of it. Imagine the little bird is now ordering the big, bad hound around? Who would even suspect that the naïve little bird is capable of scheming like that? Uh, maybe not scheming because that word is just kinda extreme. 

“Uh I did?”, he gave the little bird one of his amused smirk. As peculiar as the situation is he can’t let the very rare opportunity to tease her pass by.  

“Yes you did!”, she squeaked, the blush spreading through her face and neck is giving her a beautiful, flustered look. 

“Lemme think.”, Sandor pretended to think about it and mockingly screwed his face to even appear contemplative. 

“Oh hush, you big, bad boor, just get your ass there at about 7 tonight!”, Sansa said with a huff clearly not impressed by his teasing. 

At that he let out a loud whoop of genuine laughter. Gods’ that’s rich! Sansa Stark scolding him now?! He remained laughing like that for a long time before he decided to take a glimpse at her beautiful face which is visibly scowling now, not at all amused. 

A look of quite horror then replaces her glare when she realized that she just cussed in front of him, that in turn making him all the more mirthful! 

“Careful little bird, I might get used to that! You know, you look even more beautiful when your talons are in full display. It suits you.”, he chuckled and she blushed anew due to his teasing. 

“You coming or not?”, she chided. 

“Uh I will, no need to ruffle your pretty feathers little bird.” A sporadic grin plastered on his face. 

The little bird beamed at him and he almost swoon at the beauty of her smile, and then an annoyed huff sounded behind Sansa. He all but forgotten the pretty dark – haired girl talking to him earlier, what was her name again Elmira? Janina? Lira? Uh, whatever! Not important really, because the little bird and her little show were foremost in his senses now. 

Gods that felt nice! Who would have said that the little bird would be this fun to talk to let alone to tease? Might be he’ll like to try and tease her more in a regular basis from now on, well if she allows it of course. At the thought a low rumbling chuckle emanated from his throat, gods he’ll like that immensely that’s for sure!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys, you don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
